


Double Booked

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [53]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: In which Stephen thinks I propose a threesome and Ken definitely proposes an affair.Also, some favorite lines from “Richard II” and “The Merchant of Venice”
Series: The Manse [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447
Kudos: 1





	Double Booked

After a long Sunday spent studying my film textbook, watching some Great Courses on yet more film, and deciding to actually start memorizing a new Shakespeare speech instead of merely re-learning one of my old ones, I opt to head up to bed earlier than usual so I can have a few moments to myself before turning in with one of the men. As I reach my bedroom door, I whisper a snatch from that famous John of Gaunt monologue I’ve always loved:

_“This royal throne of kings, this sceptered isle_

_This earth of majesty, this seat of Mars_

_This other Eden, demi-paradise_

_This fortress built by Nature for herself_

_Against infection and the hand of war_

_This happy breed of men, this little world_

_This precious stone set in the silver sea_

_Which serves it in the office of a wall_

_Or as a moat defensive to a house_

_Against the envy of less happier lands_

_This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England...”_

I barely step past the threshold when Sir Ken jumps out from behind the door, startling me.

“Ken! You can’t be here, it’s Stephen’s night!”

Ignoring my comment, he quickly shuts the door, locks it, and wraps me up in his arms. He winks. “You finally decided to take the plunge and learn that sceptered isle speech, eh? You are a saucy woman indeed—”

Before what I predict will be an onslaught of kisses, I hold up a hand and smile nervously. “Are you trying to get me into trouble?”

He narrows his eyes seductively and steals a kiss he’s clearly been waiting for all week. “Oh, darling, we’ve been lucky that my filming schedule has coincided with this new husband schedule thing we’ve got on right now.”

I breathe deeply, drinking in this rush of lovely affection. “Why is that?”

Ken kisses my temple and whispers in my ear. “Is it wicked of me to want you everyday?”

My eyes roll back with ecstasy. “Oh, Ken—”

He kisses me again, guiding me away from the door, toward the bed. “I must steal you away somehow during the daytime, even if it’s not my night, once in while—”

“Trust me, Kenny, I know how to handle such desires.”

He stares into me with a flash of heart-wrenching concern. “Will you spurn me?”

“No, no, no... not at all,” I say, laughing as quietly as possible while simultaneously calculating the possibility of carrying out two affairs at once. “Just the opposite, my dear. I always find ways. Just hang tight and I’ll come up with plans. I umm... have much experience in this area.”

His sigh of relief morphs into another irresistible kiss, and that’s when we hear the inevitable knock on the door.

“Madam? Are you still awake?”

“Shit, it’s Stephen. Go, go in the office. Hurry!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?” Ken asks as I try to shuffle him toward the secret door. His hands seem glued to mine. “Tomorrow is my night, right?”

I kiss his knuckles and wink at him. “Yes, yes, now go!” I scurry back to the bedroom door, put on a big grin, and open it as soon as Ken disappears. “Stephen, sweetheart!”

Stephen’s smile is as bright as a daffodil. “Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I just wondered if I could get into the office tonight to do some work—”

I tilt my head and give him a comical sad puppy look. “Well, aren’t you coming to bed soon?”

Stephen’s brow wrinkles. “Sweetheart,” he says matter-of-factly, “You know I only do the ménage à trois with Jon.”

“Wait, what?”

“Is this Ken’s idea? If so, I’m flattered.”

My jaw drops as my brain’s gears grind into place. “It’s _Ken’s_ night.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Oh my God, Stephen, sorry, I’m terrible at this schedule thing for some reason. So um, yes, you can use the office, sure.”

“I promise I won’t be forever. I’ll even have my earbuds in so I won’t hear a single peep from... you two.”

I rub my face with both hands. “Oh, Stephen—honey biscuit—you’re so thoughtful.”

He smiles and kisses my cheek. “I just need a favor—”

I grab him by his shoulders and quickly indulge in a kiss as sweet and fleeting as a Reese’s peanut butter cup. My heart aches for him; clearly I was looking forward to a bedtime cuddle with my second husband. I hug him tightly and rub my cheek against his chest. “What favor would you have of me, then?”

Stephen kisses my hair and hugs me back. “Oh um, the office door is locked.”

I laugh. “Yes, sorry, I’ll just... go around and get it from the inside. Just a second.”

I shut the main door and rush to the secret door. I step through the short passageway into the darkened office and whisper into the void. “Ken! Hey, get in here! It’s your night. Stephen’s using the office.”

“Are you having a laugh?”

I flick on the desk lamp and see Ken folded up under the desk, hiding. I grimace. “You’re much too old to be contorting into small spaces like that, Sir. Get out of there.”

He shrugs and I reach down to give him a hand as he crawls out and stands up. Even in the meager light, I see his blushing cheeks. “I’m sorry I was far too dramatic just now, Missus. I was merely reacting to what I thought was the main conflict of the scene’s context.”

I wave a hand as I go to unlock the office door. “Ken, sweetheart, you’re a _stage_ actor. And I love you just the way you are.”

He grins as he sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. “ _Why what an ass am I._ ”

I smile as I turn to let Stephen into the room. “ _Entre, monsieur._ ”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was Ken already occupying—”

“No, be my guest,” Ken says. “I was just turning in for the night, apparently.”

“I won’t be long, I just want to type up the next month’s schedule for us, now that I’ve gathered all the data on our comings and goings. I’ll post it on the fridge in the morning.”

“Oh you’re too much,” I say.

“Well, actually, Madam, Stephen is exactly as much as we need,” Ken says. “Clearly, we could all do with a little more organization.”

“Alright, you two, leave me be,” Stephen says as he sits down at the computer and plugs in his earbuds. “Off to dreamland.”

I lean down and lay a peck on Stephen’s cheek, then turn to Ken, who smiles as he takes me by the hand to lead me through to the bedroom. Once we are officially, lawfully alone, we both sigh and embrace again, more relaxed and content.

“Can we maybe still pretend that this is a purloined rendezvous?” Ken asks.

I gently push Ken backwards toward the bed until his legs hit the edge and he’s forced to sit down. Our eyelines matched, I massage his shoulders slowly, sensually, and lean in as he holds my hips and pulls me closer.

_“Within the eye of honor, be assur’d_

_My purse, my person, my extremest means,_

_Lie all unlock’d to your occasions.”_


End file.
